Eren y el príncipe sapo(Rivaille)
by Emily dark blue
Summary: Dos niños pequeños, Eren y Petra Ral, están escuchando la historia El príncipe rana, contada por la madre de Eren, Carla, una costurera a menudo contratada por los Ral, Aunque Petra se emociona con la idea de encontrar un príncipe, Eren dice que jamas lo necesitará, y que sería incapaz de besar un sapo, Riren
1. Chapter 1

_**este es un fic que fue inspirado por u estado de facebook, no dire quien fue solo le doy la gracias y si lees esto entenderas**_

_**de mas esta recordar que todos lo personajes incluidos aqui no me pertenecen**_

_**credito a Hajime Isayama creador de SnK**_

_**bueno espero les guste**_

_**n.n**_

Capítulo 1: "no quiero besar sapos"

Entado el año 1913, Woodrow Wilson ha sido escogido como el 28° presidente de los estados unidos, en una casa estaban escuchando atentamente, la historia que Carla Jaeger contaba a su pequeño hijo Eren y a la pequeña Petra Ral, Carla Jaeger era la costurera personal de los Ral, como su esposo trabajaba muy duro todos los días debía llevar a su hijo con ella, la madre de eran era quien confeccionaba todos los vestidos de Petra los cuales la mayoría de las veces Petra simplemente obligaba a eren usarlos, ambos juagaban a las princesas, lo que a eren no le disgustaba tanto, lo único que le molestaba era el hecho de llevar vestido, ese día Petra pidió a Carla les contara una historia y esta recordó la vieja historia de la princesa y el sapo, tanto eren como Petra oían encantados, la más emocionada era Petra, pues quería que algún día un príncipe le tomara como esposa, en cambio eren, eren es eren, y lo que menos quería era un príncipe.

-y así la princesa beso al sapo y este se convirtió en un apuesto y gallardo príncipe-concluyo Carla.

-qué lindo-suspiro la pequeña Petra-¿no crees eren?-

-sí, pero me da asco la idea de besar un sapo, por más que se convierta en un príncipe-

-que aburrido eres, a mí no me importaría besar todos los sapos del mundo por si alguno resulta ser mi príncipe azul-agrego Petra

Carla miraba fascinada como ambos niños discutían sobre besar sapos, una vez termino la jornada de Carla llevo a eren directo a casa, donde esperaban como cada día a Grisha, el padre de Eren, este trabajaba en la milicia y cada día llegaba agotado, a pesar de eso todos los días preparaba para su esposa y su hijo sus especiales roscas azucaradas, desde ese entonces eren soñaba con abrir un restaurante llamado Eren's Place, pero sus sueños se vieron truncados cuando su padre fue a servir al frente y murió luchando por el país, Carla continuo como costurera para los Ral y así sacar adelante a su hijo y a la niña que adoptaron un mes antes, que Grisha muriera.

Con el pasar de los años eren continuaba con su sueño y el de su padre, cumplido los 15 años entro a trabajar de camarero junto a su hermana Mikasa, dejando de lado su diversión por cumplir su sueño, su salario no alcanzaba para cubrir la primera parte de la escritura del lugar en el cual quería colocar su restaurant; mientras tanto en un lugar alejado, llamado el reino de Maldonia, donde vivía un príncipe junto a sus padres, este príncipe era mujeriego y vicioso, su físico era muy bien marcado, su piel blanquecina era para desear por cualquier mujer, sus ojos grises eran muy profundos y sus cabellos negros eran como la noche, pero aun así con ese físico era un maniático de la limpieza, no aguantaba ni la más mínima partícula de polvo y si quedaba algo mal hecho, lo hacía limpiar con el cepillo de dientes.

-Levi, es hora de que valores todo lo que se te da-dijo la reina, tratando de sonar molesta

-hijo tus excesos son altos, es hora de busques un trabajo-agrego el rey

-tsk, si es eso lo único que tienen que decir me largo-respondió el pelinegro-si es la única opción-

-lo otro es que contraigas matrimonio-repuso la reina

-todo menos eso, mejor me largo-eso pensaba el, pero el destino y yo le tenemos preparada otra cosa-Auruo prepara tus cosas nos vamos esta misma noche a estados unidos-ordeno

-sí, mi señor-respondió el criado

Así el príncipe Levi Rivaille emprendió viaje hasta tierras lejanas y la noticia de su arribo no se hizo esperar, pronto corrió el rumor de su llegada a new Orleans, las jóvenes aristócratas estaban encantadas y peleaban entre ellas para ver quien se quedaba con tan apuesto príncipe; pero no solo eran las jóvenes, malvado medico brujo, el Dr. Erwin Smith, que estaba interesado en la fortuna de los Ral, tenía planeado algo muy macabro y cruel para Rivaille, solo esperaba poder convencer al sirviente que se suponía era fiel a Levi, que se le uniera y sabia como persuadirlo muy bien.

Junto con la mañana llego el príncipe a puerto, una gran algarabía se formó frente a él, deslumbro con su talento musical, interpretando una alegre melodía con el violín, su rostro serio y amargado era lo que más atraía a las jóvenes, hasta que esa mirada seria se detuvo frente a la mirada color miel de una joven oji miel, cabello castaño claro, la melena le sentaba bien y la piel blanca no parecía haber sido tocada por ningún rayo de sol, pero eso no le importaba, en cuanto le vio bien la reconoció inmediatamente, era nada más ni nada menos que Petra Ral, una joven aristócrata además de bella multimillonaria, el solo hecho de pensar que es lo que haría, le hizo tragarse su orgullo, ya que no estaba dispuesto a rendirle cuentas a ningún bastardo que quisiese mandarlo, se acercó a la joven la cual quedo anonadada por tal presencia.

-Buenos días señorita-saludo cortésmente, besando el dorso de la mano de la joven

-bu buenos días-respondió esta sonrojada, casi inmóvil por lo Rivaille había hecho

-¿me permitiría saber su nombre?-pregunto con la misma expresión seria

-Petra Ral, mucho gusto-respondió algo más calmada

-entonces es un placer Srta. Ral, yo soy Levi Rivaille, príncipe de Maldonia-agrego haciendo una leve reverencia

-oh!, príncipe, es un placer-fingió sorpresa-dado su reciente llegada quisiera invitarle a que valla a nuestra fiesta anual de disfraces, aquí le dejo la invitación-le entrego la invitación.

-con gusto iré, si es para volver a ver su bello rostro-mintió, jamás había dicho algo así y se juró a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo-entonces hasta la noche-se despido con otro delicado beso en la mano de la joven.

En un callejón cercano se encontraba mirando aquella escena, el Dr. Smith sus planes iban más rápido de lo que esperaba, ahora solo le quedaba persuadir, al sirviente, le siguió muy de cerca, hasta que por fin lo atrapo en un callejón sin salida.

-oh! Querido Auruo, por fin logro encontrarte-dijo saliendo de las sombras

-¿qui quién es usted?-pregunto cobardemente

-no te asustes, yo soy el Dr. Smith, brujo local y vengo a proponerte algo-respondió

-¿sí? Lo escucho-lo miro atentamente

-¿estás cansado del trato, el ser un simple sirviente y seguir a tan arrogante príncipe?-pregunto Smith

-sí, si vamos al punto-respondió Auruo

-te propongo ocupes el lugar del tan amado príncipe Levi y así conquistar a la Srta. Ral, y juntos nos adueñaremos de tan jugosa fortuna-le propuso

-¿y qué debo hacer?

-esto es lo que haremos…..-continuo explicándole

::::

::::

Por otro lado se encontraban Eren y Petra hablando sobre lo acontecido por la mañana, Petra parecía emocionada, en cambio Eren solo se limitó a asentir, de forma algo desinteresada, pues estaba muy ocupado contando el total de las propinas del día anterior, las cuales no eran muchas y eso le desmotivaba un poco, aún estaba muy lejos de su sueño, pretendía dejar hasta ahí su conversa matutina con Petra, la cual le dio un toque emocionante a su día, tan sorprendente era lo que la joven le dijo, que abrazo a Mikasa, cosa que no hacia tan frecuentemente.

-Eren, necesito que prepares las roscas azucaradas que hacia tu padre, a ti se te dan mejor-dijo Petra mirando fijamente a Eren, para que este no le dijera NO

-pero Petra, no puedo mañana tengo doble turno y no puedo dormirme tarde-respondió

-suéltalo-susurraba Mikasa.

-te pagare lo que tú quieras, tu sabes que el dinero no es problema para mí-dijo mirando a su padre-¿padre puedes darme dinero para pagar a Eren?-

-como decirle no a mi preciosa hija-dijo el Sr. Ral

-ten Eren-le paso mientras este miraba estupefacto

-whoa, con esto basta para comprar el edificio en que quiero abrir mi restaurante-se dijo a sí mismo-cuenta conmigo, hare lo que tú me pidas-valla que cometió un error, haría todo lo que ella le pidiera.

:::::

:::::

Auruo llevo al príncipe al lugar donde vivía Smith, Rivaille algo sospechaba, su instinto limpio le decía que aquel sucio lugar solo le traería problemas, de la nada apareció Erwin, que miraba atentamente a Rivaille, lo rodeo con una especia desconocida, comenzó a danzar en círculos alrededor de Levi, una especie de humo negro rodeo al príncipe, lo cual lo molesto, no sabía lo que le hacían, solo sentía que cada vez se hacía más pequeño de lo que era, aquel brujo fabrico una especie e amuleto vudú, la sangre del príncipe se contenía en aquel objeto que parecía a simple vista un collar exótico, el cual fue pesto alrededor del cuello de Auruo, el mismo humo rodeo al sirviente transformándolo de pies a cabeza en el príncipe Levi, el cual aún se encontraba algo aturdido, mas fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habían transformado en un pegajoso, escurridizo y asqueroso sapo, a él, el gran Levi Rivaille, no solo hirieron su orgullo, también rompieron con su moral higiénica.

-malditos hijos de p*t*-maldijo a los individuos que le miraban encantados-y tu Auruo espera que me recupere, date por muerto-

-pero que ternura, sepa que ya no me da miedo en lo absoluto, después de esta noche seré dueño de la fortuna de los Ral-

-eso no es lo que me importa-esto los sorprendió-pero que mierda tenías en la cabeza al convertirme en un sucio y asqueroso sapo, habiendo otros animales-

-aun estando así sigue siendo un maniático de la limpieza-rio

-Auruo atrápalo y mételo en esta caja-ordeno Smith

-no te atrevas a tocarme un solo centímetro de este asqueroso cuerpo-amenazo

Auruo no hizo caso a la amenaza y ágilmente Levi golpeo tanto a Erwin como a Auruo logrando así una triunfal salida por la ventana, admitía que su nuevo tamaño le daba mayor movilidad, pero aun así era muy asqueroso para él y rompió toda regla higiénica que él podía conocer, huyo lo más lejos que pudo para que ese par no lo encontrara ni lo tirara en un charco sucio, el solo pensarlo le daba pavor.

:::::

:::::

Llegada la noche las luces y los disfraces que portaban los invitados llenaban de la alegría la mansión Ral, Eren por la tarde hablo con el propietario de un lugar abandonado, el cual gustoso acepto la oferta del muchacho, lo cual le motivaba más a cocinar lo que su padre le enseño, sus roscas azucaradas causaron furor, entre los invitados, cuando ya vio que se acabaron decidió retirarse, pero accidentalmente uno de los invitador vertió su bebida sobre el pobre de Eren, Petra al verlo le ayudo, algo no le cuadraba y le hizo temer, el + ropa mojada + Petra preocupada = **_vestido _**cuando quiso correr se dio cuenta de que Petra hábilmente ya la había puesto un vestido rosa verde agua que combinaba bien con sus ojos verde azulados, sus rasgos finos, casi femeninos, le hacían pasar inadvertido, en el momento en que iba bajando hasta el lugar donde debía encontrarse con Petra oyó hablar al propietario del lugar donde pondría su restaurante, recibiendo gratamente una oferta más grande que la suya, eso le entristeció, tanto que volvió hasta la habitación de Petra, con sus ojos llorosos miro por el balcón la pista de baile donde se encontraba su amiga bailando con el príncipe, el cual parecía algo torpe pues se mordió varias veces la lengua, luego miro al cielo y vio una estrella fugaz, a la cual pidió una ayudadita con su sueño, cerro sus ojos, no por la magia del momento, sino que la barba del corset le estaba matando y dejando sin aire, un pequeño ruido le hizo salir de su tortura, se asustó mucho, pues pensó que se trataba de algún pervertido que lo confundió con una frágil señorita, otra vez se escuchó ese ruido, pero su duda había sido aclarada no era una persona, era un simple sapito que tenía cara de malhumorado.

- si solo se trata de un sapo-dijo algo más aliviado

-disculpe señorita, ¿a quién trata de sapo y con esa cara de asco?-preguntó

-pero que….-casi se desmaya

-sí, si oh un sapo que habla, que gran novedad-se burló-basta de juegos, ¿es usted una princesa?-

-no yo no soy lo que piensa-respondió aun asombrado

-no tengo tiempo, me presento soy el príncipe Levi Rivaille y requiero de un beso suyo querida princesa, aunque este un poco fea pero igual sirve-dijo de forma rápida

-a quien llama usted fea además yo no….-otra vez no alcanzo a terminar

-vamos señorita no me va a decir que no ha oído de mí, ese imbécil que esta abajo es mi sirviente, me traiciono el muy bastardo, os ruego me deis un beso para romper el hechizo de ese loco brujo Smith-volvió a decir

-….-no respondió

-o ¿acaso nunca ha oído la historia del príncipe sapo? Créame señorita mi caso es muy parecido-agrego con voz más fría

-ni soy señorita ni lo beso, el solo hecho de tener que besar un sapo me da asco-respondió algo molesto, si de por si este le trataba como mujer, quería que lo besara, deberás que estaba loco.

-bueno señora, me besa o la beso-dijo ya molesto y con una expresión más seria

-ya le dije que no soy ni señorita ni señora y me da asco besar sapos gruñones-respondió el castaño-yo soy hombre ¿que acaso está ciego?-

-me da lo mismo si es niño niña señora o señorita bésame de una buena vez-poco le importo que el joven llevara vestido.

-ya le dije que no-

-¿qué crees que para mí es agradable ser un sapo, es poco higiénico, además de tener que besar a alguien que no sé si es hombre o no? ¿Dime eres travesti?-pregunto el sapito pelinegro

-no, no, no y no, además el que yo lleve vestido no es asunto suyo-se negó aún más a la idea de besarlo.

Sin duda el joven resultó ser un dolor de cabeza, pero como de lugar haría que este le besara.

**_Continuara…_**

**_bueno espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer, espero algún , me agradaría saber su opinion, acepto criticas y bueno nos leemos en el proximo capitulo_**

**_bye bye_**


	2. el problema de la solucion

_**hola he vuelto, aqui les traigo el segundo cap. espero les guste**_

_**creditos a Hajime Isayama creador de SnK**_

_**espero les guste n.n**_

Capítulo 2: El problema de la solución

-oi, mocoso me estas obligando a tomar medidas-gruño el sapito malhumorado

-ya le dije que no lo hare-respondió el castaño inflando sus cachetes

-tsk, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por tan delicada criatura?-pregunto con un tono burlón

-_tal vez, si yo…. quizás él me pueda ayudar-_pensó para si-¿Qué gano yo si lo beso?-pregunto sarcásticamente mirando fijamente los ojos grises del príncipe

-bueno señorita, señorito, lo que sea que seas, además de mi gratitud obtendrá una gran recompensa monetaria-respondió formalmente.

-¿está seguro?-pregunto el castaño

-¿acaso ves que tengo cara de bromista?-preguntó

-no, pero….. Yo no…..-dijo titubeando y algo sonrosado

-vamos ya no se haga de rogar y deme el maldito beso-ya estaba cabreado, sin duda tendría que besarlo a la fuerza

-e-es qué yo jamás he dado un beso-agrego cubriendo su rostro con sus manos-y si lo beso sería el primero para mí y no quiero que sea así, co-con un sapo-seguía medio sonrojado

-no crea que para mí es agradable ser un sapo y para peor debo recibir un beso de un mocoso llorón-

Eren aun con su rostro rojo, pensó que esto le ayudaría con su sueño, pero a cambio tendría que besar a ese verde, escurridizo, asqueroso y gruñón sapo, que decía ser un príncipe, trago saliva, pensó un buen rato hasta que la mirada incomodadora del sapito le saco de sus pensamientos. Por su parte Rivaille disfrutaba ver como el joven castaño discutía con sí mismo, aquel vestido verde agua no le sentaba nada mal, lo que más le llamo la atención fue la figura delicada y tan marcada, solo propia de una joven de no más de 15 años, sabía que si se decidía por besarlo, daría su primer beso a un sapo, algo que juró que jamás haría, algo que jamás contaría a Petra o esta le molestaría por el resto de su vida.

-está bien-suspiro pesado-lo haré-tomo al pequeño sapito en sus manos con una cara de asco e incomodidad

-era hora, espero haya tenido sus manos limpias antes de tomarme-agrego el príncipe.

-qué más da, de todos modos ya es verde y escurridizo-esta vez fue su turno de burlarse

-no te burles mocoso insolente-le regañó

-ya no me diga mocoso, mi nombre es Eren-respondió mirando para otro lado

-está bien Eren-dijo muy sarcástico-cierra los ojos-

Volvió a mirar la cosita pegajosa que tenía entre sus manos, se volvió a decir **_todo sea por el sueño de papá y mío,_** cerro sus ojos tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, frunció sus labios dando una pose perfecta para un beso, Levi por su parte hizo lo mismo, cuando por fin Eren le beso ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, el mismo humo que cubrió a Rivaille cuando estaba cautivo en la guarida del brujo Smith, pero este era blanco, el muchacho se hacía cada vez más pequeño, algo estaba saliendo mal, muy mal, podría ser que aquel sapito resulto ser un mentiroso, no, podría ser gruñón pero parecía hablar con seriedad, de pronto solo se vieron las ropas de Eren regadas por el piso, pero ni señas del castaño, Levi solo sintió el choque con el piso al momento de caer, cuando se recuperó del golpe busco por todas parte con su mirada, ¿Dónde carajos se había metido el mocoso?, de pronto algo comenzó a moverse entre los pliegues de tela del vestido, temerosamente salió otro sapo, de ojos grandes y verdosos, se miró por un instante en lo que se había convertido, horrorizado quiso echar a llorar, unas micro lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos saltones, el contrario le observo curioso, eso no debió de pasar.

-tsk, que ruidoso, no hagas ni tal de llorar-regaño Rivaille

-¿no se suponía que Ud. era un príncipe?-pregunto con la voz temblorosa

-esto no debió pasar, se suponía, pero aun soy este asqueroso animal-respondió

-mire en lo que me he convertido por su culpa-chillo el joven

-**_esto no debió pasar, maldito Auruo, maldito Smith cuando recupere mi forma los matare_**-pensó para sí mismo

::::::

::::::

Un hermoso vals sonaba, Petra parecía una princesa, aquel vestido rosa le sentaba bien, el delicado detalle del corset le acentuaba mucho el busto, su cintura era envidiada por todas la jóvenes asistentes, su talento en la pista era cosa de desear, encanto a Auruo que estaba fingiendo en ese momento ser Rivaille, no se contuvo de acariciar aquella figura, aunque su torpeza en algunos momentos le hizo morderse la lengua, pero no todo es para siempre, la sangre de Levi que contenía el amuleto vudú estaba por acabarse y debían encontrarlo lo más pronto posible, de las sombras emergió Smith con un solo chasquido de sus dedos detuvo el tiempo solo dejando que Auruo se moviera.

-Auruo deja de jugar y ve por Rivaille, no queda mucho tiempo para que el efecto se esfume y tu quedes en tu forma original frente a la hermosa Petra y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?-dijo Smith

-es lo que menos quiero Sr. Smith, en cuanto termine de bailar con ella-rezongo Auruo

-debes hacerlo ¡AHORA! Después no habrá oportunidad-ordeno el brujo-así que vuelve donde estabas y busca al maldito sapo-

-ya voy, ya voy-se fue de vuelta junto a Petra

Así como detuvo el tiempo lo volvió a su normalidad y desapareció, las primeras señas de que el efecto estaba desapareciendo fueron los ojos ya no se notaban fríos e inexpresivos, y así fueron cambiando los rasgos, la joven ni cuenta se dio pues estaba fascinada bailando con sus ojos cerrados, la música dejo de sonar, se separó de forma algo tosca de ella y salió de prisa a buscar a Rivaille, sin duda el que lo haya transformado en un sapo lo volvió en un verdadero dolor de cabeza, con el amuleto casi a punto de fallar, y ya con su forma original se encontró con Petra, estaba muy nervioso, no quería que ella descubriera el plan, esta solo lo miro y continuo su camino.

:::::

:::::

-kyaaa, ¿ahora que hare? Mikasa, mi madre ¿Qué dirán? ¿Cómo les diré?-preguntaba en voz alta mientras caminaba en círculos tomando su cabeza.

-tsk, ¿podrías callarte? Eres un mocoso muy ruidoso-bufo Levi

-que ya no me diga mocoso, tengo un nombre si no recuerda y no me regañe ya que por su culpa estoy así-respondió algo enfadado.

-no me eches toda la culpa a mí, si no hubieses estado vestido de esa forma no te habría confundido con una princesa-

-si usted hubiese mirado bien no se habría confundido-respondió con un leve sonrojo

-como sea ¿acaso tu madre te vistió así?-volvió a burlarse de Eren

-a usted no le importa quién me vistió así, y en vez de burlarse de mi debiera estar buscando una solución-dijo con sus cachetes inflados

Su discusión se vio interrumpida, pues la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban se abrió, era Auruo que estaba buscando de habitación en habitación a su dolor de cabeza, cuando Levi se dio cuenta de quien se trataba intento saltar hasta el para volver a dejarlo K.O, pero en vez de saltar, resbalo por el balcón donde se encontraba, llevando consigo a Eren, ya que de forma intuitiva se sujetó de una de las piernas de este, logrando así que ambos cayeran de lleno contra el césped, quedaron medio aturdidos por el golpe lo cual les dificulto el que reaccionaran inmediatamente, Auruo se percató de eso y bajo rápidamente hasta donde estaban, luego de dos minutos atontados, Rivaille tomo del minúsculo brazo a Eren y obligándolo a ir con él, ¿hacia dónde? No sabía, pero debían salir de ese lugar antes que el traidor de Auruo los encontrara, trataban de correr pero su metabolismo nuevo se los impedía, a medida de que se acostumbraban podían dar saltos más largos, no sabían hacia donde iban, pero luego lo sabrían, una vez llegaron a un lugar que ellos consideraron seguro, Eren por curiosidad dio una vuelta por aquel lugar y se dio cuenta de que ese lugar era menos seguro que caer en las manos de la persona que buscaba a Rivaille, estaban en la cocina, **_si tan solo este gruñón me hubiese escuchado_**se dijo Eren, a él no le daba miedo nada de los utensilios, pero lo que si le daba temor eran los maestros de cocina, Connie y Sasha, sabía que a estos les gustaba preparar platillos exóticos.

-Le-Levi es mejor que salgamos de aquí-dijo con la voz temblorosa de miedo

-no, aquí estamos seguros, ese bastardo jamás nos encontrara aquí-dijo orgulloso de sí mismo

-pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo una voz femenina

-Sasha no pienses en nada, recuerda la señorita Petra ordeno que no se cocinara nada raro, tu sabes-respondió señalando a los sapitos

-Connie lo sé, pero mira este pequeñín, me resulta algo familiar-respondió tratando de tomar a Eren.

Eren asustado se escondió detrás del príncipe, lo cual le causo algo raro a la joven castaña.

-mira este otro como le protege, ¿será su novia?, bueno que más da, ya están dentro del menú para mañana-un brillo maligno ilumino sus ojos y de la nada saco un cuchillo enorme, lo cual asusto incluso a Rivaille.

Esta vez fue Eren quien tomo de forma brusca del brazo al contrario, saltaron por todas partes, causando un gran desorden en la cocina, el castaño diviso la salida de la cocina y se dirigió hasta ella, salió lo más rápido que pudo, aun tirando de Levi, pero el peligro aun no desaparecía, a pesar de haber dejado muy atrás a Sasha, volvieron a encontrar a Auruo quien ya fastidiado se lanzó sobre ellos, fallando nuevamente, cuando por fin los atrapo su torpeza hizo que mordiera su lengua y que estos salieran disparados al rio que estaba junto a la mansión Ral, su suerte no pudo empeorar más, en ese momento un barco contratado por los Ral para que despidiera a los invitados una vez finalizara la fiesta, paso por el lado de ellos, se tomaron por la astas que impulsaban el barco, Rivaille lo tenía todo planeado, pero lo que no tomo en cuenta era que su peso no era el mismo, lo cual provoco que con la fuerza a la que estas giraban les volvió a hacer salir disparados, pero esta vez a un lugar que ni Eren conocía, Rivaille fue el primero en tocar el suelo, seguido de Eren que cayó sobre él, se miraron directamente a los ojos, los verdes ojos de Eren atraparon los gises y fríos ojos de Levi, un silencio incomodo se adueñó de ambos.

-¿esta cómoda señorita?-pregunto sarcásticamente

-¿hugh?-tardo en dar con el mensaje-lo siento lo siento-bajo inmediatamente-y ya le dije que no soy ninguna señorita-respondió fastidiado de que el otro lo tratara de esa forma

-pero pareces una, te ves como una y te vistes como tal-otra vez se burlaba del pobre que culpa no tenia de haber estado vestido de esa forma.

Antes de ir a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, Rivaille de forma maniática se dio un pequeño baño en la orilla del rio, no aguantaba ser tan verde y escurridizo, Eren le miro entretenido, pues le resultaba gracioso que alguien tan frio y serio como el fuese un maniático de la limpieza, una vez Levi termino continuaron su camino, todo a su alrededor se veía enorme, claro si mides menos de 20 cm todo es enorme, muchos ruidos se escuchaban, estaban muy lejos de la ciudad como para que algún humano los causara, esto asusto a Eren, que por instinto se aferró fuertemente al contrario, Levi no podía negar que no le agrado lo que el joven hizo, pero que estaba pensando, de inmediato lo alejo del el con una patada,

-¿pero que le sucede? ¿Por qué me golpea?-dijo adolorido

-tsk, no me gusta que me toquen sin mi permiso-respondió a medias

-vaya parejita, Sr, creo que debería ser más cortés con la dama-dijo una voz

-sea quien sea eso no le interesa-respondió el oji gris

-pero que gruñón resulto ser-dijo en tono burlón

-es mejor que salgas de donde quiera que estés-sugirió Levi

-está bien, está bien, pero que mal humorado-surgió del lugar donde se encontraba

Aquella misteriosa voz resulto ser una luciérnaga, miro de forma curiosa a Eren, sin duda otro más que le confundió con una delicada dama, tomo la mano de Eren y de forma muy educada beso el dorso de esta, el castaño quedo boquiabierto, aun no terminaba de creer que todos podían confundirlo con una mujer, sin duda esa era su peor noche, 1.- Petra lo viste como chica, 2.-el dueño del local donde quiere abrir su restaurante recibe una mejor oferta, 3.- un sapo lo confunde con una chaca, 3.- el mismo sapo le dice ser un príncipe, 4.-otra vez el mismo sapo lo persuade para besarlo y se convierte en un sapo y 5.-ahora una luciérnaga con cara de caballo lo confunde con una chica.

-Perdón ¿a quién llamas señorita?-pregunto a punto de estallar

-a usted señorita-respondió la luciérnaga

-yo no soy ninguna señorita ¿acaso estas ciego?-pregunto muy molesto

-hey mocoso ya te dije que pareces una niña ahora no te quejes-dijo casi riendo, aunque su cara demostrara lo contrario

-¿hugh? Jajajajajajaa ¿eres hombre?-rio también

-sí y no te rías-regaño nuevamente Eren

-te ves tan delicado que pareces mujer Jajajajajajaa-continuo riendo

-ja-ja-ja-ja y tú tienes cara de caballo-contesto de forma sarcástica

-hey, marco, marco dame paciencia-dijo mirando al cielo donde brillaba fuertemente una estrella

-¿Quién es marco?-pregunto curioso

-tsk, si ya dejaron de pelear tu bicharraco dime tu nombre-pregunto fastidiado

-Jean, Jean kirschtein-respondió

Continuara….

_**gracias por leer espero le haya gustado, espero sus reviews, recibo toda sugerencia, me ayudarian a saber en que debo mejorar y que agregar, espero estén bien**_

_**bye bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola he vuelto, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo. Espero les guste_**

**_Créditos a Hajime Isayama Creador de SnK_**

**_Espero les guste n.n_**

Capítulo 3: vamos donde Mamá Christa

En la guarida de Smith, donde anteriormente tenían prisionero al joven príncipe Levi, estaban Auruo y el tan mal nombrado brujo Smith, el cual en sus manos tenía ya el amuleto vudú, el cual recargo con un poco de sangre del príncipe, por suerte saco más de lo que debía, coloco aquel liquido en una fuente bajo la mirada curiosa de Auruo, solamente sumergió la punta del amuleto el cual de forma casi extraordinaria absorbió todo el contenido de la fuente, Erwin estaba molesto, muy molesto, por su mente pasaba, "**_será idiota como se le puede escapar un simple sapo"_** , pero como él no era una persona que solo se queda con sus pensamientos opto por regañar a aquel idiota.

-Auruo idiota, no puedes ni con un insignificante sapo-regaño Smith

-usted no conoce a Rivaille, cuando se lo propone puedes ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza-se defendió

-agradece que le saque más sangre de lo necesario, ahora tu solo preocúpate por conquistar a Petra-le paso el amuleto vudú recargado.

-¿Cómo harás para encontrarlo?-pregunto mientras retomaba la forma del príncipe

-eso déjamelo a mí y a mis socios-respondió-los misterios más grandes, que los poderes oscuros los aclaren, que los antepasados me ayuden, brinden su poder a su fiel servidor, encuentren a Rivaille y tráigalo ante mí-un aura maligna lo rodeo y múltiples sombras salieron del cuerpo de Smith, tenían un objetivo, encontrar a Levi

Aquellas sombras salieron del hogar de Smith, rastreando hasta el último rincón don había estado aquella molestia, que por culpa de un inútil había escapado, pero estos espíritus no trabajan de a gratis, a cambio de ese trabajo querían un alma y como Erwin no era tonto ofreció la de gran papi Ral, pues estaba muy seguro que lograría su cometido.

:::::

:::::

-bien Jean, un gusto de conocerte-saludo Eren medio forzado

-Igualmente Eren, siento haberte confundido con una delicada dama-respondió el otro-¿ustedes no son de por aquí?-

-tsk, ¿y ahora te das cuenta?-bufo como siempre de gruñón-luego de ver cómo nos dimos contra el suelo-

-eso no lo vi-dijo con mirada pervertida

-no se refiere a ese tipo de cosas-agrego el castaño sonrosado-él quiere decir que, esto-

-Jajajajajajaa era broma, si vi como cayeron del cielo-soltó una risotada

-si sabias a que se refería, ¿para qué molestas? Cara de caballo-

-tsk, ¿crees que me interesaría por un mocoso tan ruidoso?-el también estaba molesto, ¿Cómo era posible que un bicharraco pensara que él se interesaría por un mocoso como Eren?

-no los juzgo ni nada, si Marco estuviera aquí les diría lo mismo-dijo nostálgico

-y ¿Quién es Marco?-pregunto el castaño

-¿ves aquella luz? Él es Marco, mi tan amado esposo-

Ambos sapitos se miraron extrañados, esa luciérnaga estaba lo suficientemente demente como para pedirle ayuda, pero si no había más debían conformarse, pero cuando pretendían sacar a Jean de su nostalgia, el sonar de una trompeta, no sabían de donde provenía, estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la sociedad como para que fuese una persona, unas pisadas fuertes, o eso sentían ellos, se sintieron más y más cerca al igual que el sonar de la trompeta, una voz femenina se dejó oír, no era muy grave ni muy aguda, desde los matorrales que estaban junto a ellos, emergió un caimán, que al parecer le gustaba escuchar jazz, era algo alocado y parecía usar algo parecido a unos lentes, quiso jugarles una broma a los presentes, rugió como si quisiera devorar a los que le miraban, como era de esperarse Eren se espantó e instintivamente se abrazó nuevamente a Levi, pero esta vez el contrario no lo golpeo, sino que lo abrazo de vuelta, esta vez debía admitir que sintió miedo, el caimán les miro por un instante, como vio que logro su cometido, decidió por echar a reír, un leve tic en el ojo de Rivaille dio a conocer su molestia, soltó de forma brusca a quien le abrazaba y salto sobre el caimán que termino rindiéndose ante los ataques del más pequeño, no porque le dolieran, sino que le causaban ternura y por poco le sangra la nariz.

-Jean, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto

-buena pregunta, ¿Quiénes son?-les dijo, por distraerse mirando a Marco ni les pregunto quiénes eran

-tsk, que molestos, yo soy el príncipe Levi Rivaille, del reino de Maldonia, y por culpa de un bastardo traidor estoy así como me ven-se presentó con una cara de pocos amigos

-mmmmmmmmm, mucho gusto Levi-respondieron a coro

-¿y tú pequeñín quién eres?-pregunto el caimán

-y-yo soy Eren Jaeger, que por culpa de aquel príncipe estoy convertido en esto-casi echa a llorar-¿y quién e-es usted?-pregunto mirando hacia arriba

-bueno, yo soy Hanji Zoe, un placer pequeño Eren, lo que no entiendo ¿Qué hace un jovencito tan apuesto con un sapo malhumorado como este?-por fin alguien que lo reconoce como hombre

-eso a ti no te interesa Fenómeno de circo-bufo molesto

-es una larga historia, sr. Hanji-respondió apenado el castaño

-si nos dicen tal vez encontremos solución a su problema-agrego Jean

-lo que sucedió fue que…-las palabras no le salieron y un sonrojo lleno su cara

-tsk, mocoso-susurro-lo que paso fue….-

Y así Rivaille conto a Jean y Hanji, lo que sucedió, paso por paso y detalle por detalle, incluso lo del beso a Eren, el cual estaba rojo a mas no poder, Jean no pudo contener la risa, ya era suficiente con parecer una dama y tener que llegar al extremo de besar un sapo, ni el siendo una luciérnaga lo haría, le parecía asqueroso, además solo tenía pensamientos para Marco.

-se quién puede ayudarlos-dijo Hanji

-¿Quién?-pregunto Eren

-Mamá Christa, es muy buena persona, de seguro ella los ayudara-agregó

-¿Mamá Christa? ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto tímidamente el castaño

-Mamá Christa es la sacerdotisa del Bayou, es algo excéntrica, pero los ayudara, más aun tratándose de una fechoría de Smith-explico Jean-ella fue quien mantuvo a Marco brillando en el cielo luego de morir, es un verdadero ángel-

-hey tu fenómeno, ¿siempre ha sido así de demente?-pregunto Levi de forma burlona

-desde que lo conozco que llama a esa estrella Marco, pero dicen que es verdad la historia, Mamá Christa lo convirtió en estrella para que no lo abandonara, creo que debiera hacer lo mismo con aquel niño-respondió Hanji

-pero que estúpida broma, tsk, jamás atare mi vida a alguien y menos a un estúpido mocoso-regaño, pero en el fondo muy en el fondo pensaba la posibilidad de estar junto a Eren, no sabía como pero desde que lo vio sintió algo, no sabía si era esa piel tostada, los ojos verdosos del muchacho o la figura tan menuda de joven lo que lo volvieron loco y no evitaba sentir celos cada vez que Jean se acercaba mucho al castaño, pero prefería ignorar aquel sentimiento, lo mismo sucedía con Eren, excepto que ahora lo encontraba más atractivo en su forma de sapo, al igual que Rivaille, opto por ignorar la atracción, pues solo estaba con el buscando la solución al problema y por qué si lo ayuda este le ayudaría a él a cumplir su sueño; esperaron el amanecer para comenzar su viaje en busca de Mamá Christa, lo mejor era que no tendrían que caminar la gran mayoría del camino, pues Hanji, voluntariamente obligado los llevó, el lugar no parecía molestar para nada al joven castaño, en cambio a Levi parecía que lo hubiesen llevado al mismísimo infierno, si no soportaba ser lo que era, el estar en un lugar húmedo, lleno de tierra, polvo, musgo, etc., en esos momentos lamentaba no portar su equipo especial de limpieza, cuando Hanji hiso una parada para descansar este tomo unas ramitas e hiso una escoba, comenzando así a limpiar todo lo que le rodeaba.

-¿y a este que le pasa?-pregunto Jean algo extrañado de la actitud de Levi

-no sé-respondió Hanji

-hey tú el que parece niña ¿sabes que le pasa?-pregunto Jean con la intención de molestarlo

-no sé, no creas que por que viajo con él, tengo que saber todo lo que le pasa-respondió enojado-y si yo parezco niña tú pareces una luciérnaga con cara de caballo-

-insisto tu pareces niña-

-cara de caballo-

-ya basta, son un par de ruidosos, tu Eren si pareces niña y tú tienes cara de caballo y no lo puedes negar-regañó-tsk, tu mocoso ayúdame, ahí deje una escoba para ti-

-no lo hare-respondió

-¿Por qué, acaso le bajo el sentimiento de dama indefensa?-pregunto molesto e que el castaño se negara a ayudarlo.

-ya le dije que tengo nombre y hasta que no me pida que lo ayude por mi nombre no lo haré-dicho eso dio la espalda al oji gris, el cual lo miraba entre encantado y molesto

-está bien, Eren ¿me ayudas a limpiar?-pregunto forzadamente

-así si lo ayudo, Sr. Rivaille-respondió de lo más alegre y burlón.

Eren tomo la pequeña escoba y comenzó a barrer, le parecía algo absurdo, ¿Cómo podían limpiar un lugar que tal vez a los 5 minutos ya estaría sucio?, dio un suspiro largo y pesado, sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando Rivaille, pero este si se dio cuenta ya que sintió de forma incomodadora la mirada del joven castaño, a Levi se le alboroto la hormona, ¿cómo era posible que un mocoso como él le causara tal reacción?, lo miro de vuelta, lo único que quería era besarlo y ya, pero su razón era más fuerte que su deseo y se contuvo por el momento, ya que si lo volvía a encontrar distraído o desprevenido, lo tomaría a la fuerza, o tal vez no, opto por no hacer nada sin el consentimiento del que ya sentía como su mocoso.

:::::

:::::

Mansión Ral 10:30

-¡Eren, Eren!-le llamo la joven pelinegra

-Srta. Mikasa ya le dije que el joven Eren no se encuentra aquí-respondió una muchacha rubia de ojos azules un tanto más baja que la pelinegra.

-Annie llama a Petra-insistió Mikasa

-La Srta. Ral aún está dormida y me ordeno que nadie la molestara-agrego la rubia

-¿con que aun duerme y tú no sabes nada de Eren, verdad?-pregunto con una mirada maliciosa

-así es Srta. Ackerman, ¿hugh? ¿Por qué me mira con esa cara?-

-Annie, ya te he dicho que solo me llames Mikasa-su actitud seria y preocupada, su cara cambio por una más relajada, tomó por la cintura a la más baja y acerco su cara de forma peligrosa a la de la rubia

-Mikasa, aquí no, nos podrían ver-respondió alejando un poco su cara de la más alta

-deberías ir a mi conocer a mi madre, le he hablado de ti y aprueba lo nuestro-dijo y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la contraria

-tal vez mañana, es día libre-dijo en voz baja

-mañana, es una promesa, dile a Petra que he venido por Eren-agregó antes de retirarse

-así lo hare, en cuanto despierte le diré-respondió a la pelinegra que ya se estaba marchando

:::::

:::::

-es tiempo de continuar aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer-anuncio Jean

-continuaremos en cuanto termine de limpiar el lomo de este fenómeno de circo-dijo Rivaille sobre Hanji

-sabes, este fenómeno de circo tiene sentimientos, a diferencia de ti enanin-rio

-tsk, que molesto, por suerte ya termine-dijo más tranquilo

Jean, Rivaille y Eren subieron sobre la espalda de Hanji para continuar su viaje.

-¿Sr. Rivaille era necesario limpiarlo?-pregunto tímidamente Eren

-¿acaso creíste que iría todo el camino hasta esa Mamá Christa rodeado de suciedad?-el joven solo negó con la cabeza

-¿Sr. Rivaille, usted aún me ayudara?-pregunto mirando sus manitas

Lo que en realidad quiso decir "¿se quedara conmigo?"

-te lo prometí y cuando prometo algo lo cumplo-respondió mirando hacia otro lado

-gracias-le dio una dulce sonrisa, la cual dio el flechazo Levi.

Si, se enamoró con tan solo mirarlo, el que juro jamás enamorarse, lo normal hubiese sido mirar con esos ojos a alguna de las pretendientes que sus padres elegían para él, pero ¿un mocoso?, un niño, no era tanto por que fuera 5 años menor, algunas de las muchachas que llegaban a palacio eran hasta 10 años menor, el problema es que era hombre, él nunca había tenido problemas con la diversidad, solo que no pensó que le sucedería esto a él, y como ya había hecho antes ignoro sus sentimiento, ya tenía planes, casarse con Petra para poder heredar el dinero de sus padres y ayudar a su mocoso, lo mismo paso con el pobre de Eren, a pesar de lo gruñón y malhumorado que aquel príncipe podía ser, en el fondo sabía que no era mala persona, pero su sueño era más grande que sus sentimientos, solo lo acompañaba para encontrar la solución y que este le ayudara y nada más.

Ese sería un viaje muy largo a su parecer, el sentimiento crecía con cada mirada, fácil era negarlo, lo difícil era no sentirlo, eso ambos lo sabían muy bien.

Continuara….

**_gracias por leer espero le haya gustado, espero sus reviews, recibo toda sugerencia, me ayudarian a saber en que debo mejorar y que agregar, espero estén bien_**

**_bye bye_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola he vuelto, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo. Espero les guste**_

_**lamento la demora pero sufrí de una falta de creatividad horrible D: no volverá a pasar**_

_**Créditos a Hajime Isayama Creador de SnK Espero les guste n.n**_

Capítulo 4: ¿es eso amor?

-¿ya llegamos?-preguntaba Eren

-no-respondió

-¿Cuánto falta?-volvió a preguntar el castaño

-mucho-respondió Jean algo fastidiado

-¿está muy lejos?-otra vez preguntó

-sí, está muy lejos aún-respondió sarcásticamente

-¿ya lleg…-iba a continuar pero la feroz mirada de Levi le intimido

-tsk, que molesto-regañó "tan gentil como siempre" (ya quisiera)

El joven castaño, se sentía acosado por la mirada del oji gris, quien hacia un par de hora que lo miraba con su intimidante mirada fría, solo un par de veces le hablo, tan solo para molestar o mandarle a limpiar, de un momento a otro dejarían a Hanji sin espalda de tanto limpiarlo, a Hanji no le molestaba, más bien le agradaba que el sapito enano no lo llamara fenómeno de circo, aun les quedaba un día de viaje, deberás que Mamá Christa vive lejos y al paso lento que iba Hanji de seguro les llevaría más tiempo, la paciencia del príncipe se agotaba, ya no aguantaba más ese verde y escurridizo cuerpo, de un momento a otro le daría un infarto infartante, tenía que aguantar al mocoso que hablaba y hablaba, era muy ruidoso para su gusto, pero aun así había algo en el que lo atraía, Eren por su parte continuaba haciendo de las suyas, no bastaba con preguntar a cada momento "¿Cuánto falta?" o "¿ya llegamos?", lo cual ya tenía bien cabreado a la luciérnaga, comenzó a lanzarle hojas hechas bolita, culpando obviamente a quien estaba junto a él, mala idea, a Rivaille en un principio le pareció divertido, pero el castaño dudaba de aquello ya que su expresión era la fría y seria de siempre, volviendo con Eren, hubo un momento en que sintió que el oji gris le lanzaría del lomo del animal que los llevaba, dejándolo ahí tirado, solo, triste y abandonado, pero el otro no lo hizo, por su mente solo pasaba una sola cosa, ¿Qué pasaría cuando Levi, recuperara su forma original? Él tenía claro lo que haría, le exigiría que lo ayudase, y tal vez que no lo abandonara, cosa que para el castaño parecía algo imposible, ¿Cómo un príncipe como Rivaille se fijaría en un mocoso como él? Era lo que más rondaba su mente, ya ni se acordaba de lo preocupada que podrían estar su hermana o su madre, solo pensaba en Levi, su amor imposible, bueno ni tanto es solo que el optó por ocultarle eso y precisamente eso es lo que ambos no sabían, ambos se querían pero no lo decían ya que anteponían sus metas a sus sentimientos.

Así paso el día el cual a parecer de ambos sapitos fue interminable, cansados y con un terrible dolor en la espalda baja, descendieron de su improvisado transporte, Levi bajó primero y cuando Eren iba a hacer lo mismo alzo la mano para que el castaño la tomase, con su mirada fija en otra parte sintió la frágil mano del muchacho, ¿Cómo podía no ser mujer ese mocoso? Se preguntaba mientras sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, ¿Amor, es esto Amor? Se volvió a preguntar, no, imposible, para el que no creía en un sentimiento tan burdo como ese, o mejor dicho el no conocía el amor, hasta ahora que ese mocoso que parece niña le cautivo hasta el último pedazo de su verde y escurridizo cuerpo, al parecer el alzar su mano lo hizo de forma inconscientemente, aunque no le desagrado aquel contacto, soltó de forma brusca la mano del joven, haciendo que este cayera de lleno contra el piso, que para más mala suerte de Eren tenia piedritas en forma de puntas, así que por lo cual termino con varias cortadas en su hermoso rostro, no eran tan profundas así que no quedaría marcado de por vida, una diminutas lagrimas se asomaron por esas orbes verdes, su vista se nublo a causa de aquellas, un leve temblor le recorrió el cuerpo, claro si no había comido más que hojitas y algunos frutos que Jean le buscó, no los comió todos pues pensaba que este los había envenenado, mal pensado hasta el final, en fin el cara de caballo, perdón, Jean se preocupó por él, tan solo porque según esa luciérnaga Marco le había dicho que lo hiciera, volviendo nuevamente con el castaño, quería pronunciar algo, pero su quebrada voz se lo impidió, ¿tanto le dolió que Rivaille lo dejara caer? O fue ¿la indiferencia de este al sentir tal calidez con tan solo tomarle la mano? Esta vez debía admitir que ni el mismo sabía lo que sentía.

-¿Por qué Sr. Levi?, ¿Por qué me dejo caer?-pregunto con su voz temblorosa y sus ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas

-no me digas que te dolió mocoso-trato de permanecer serio

-¿acaso no me ve como he quedado por su culpa?-se refería a los cortes en su cara

-Ya deja de chillar como una nena- dijo, no fastidiado, sino que culpable del llanto del castaño

-acaso usted no se da cuenta de que ¡! YO LO AM…!-antes de terminar la frase se tapó la boca-disculpe mejor lo dejo, siento que solo fastidio-

-**_Eren, yo también te amo_**-quiso decir, pero su razón fue más fuerte que su sentir-mocoso espera…..-no termino pues Eren le volvió a interrumpir.

-Ya no se preocupe por ayudarme, lo libero del pacto, en cuanto Mamá Christa nos devuelva a nuestras formas, yo seguiré mi camino-respondió pesaroso-lo dejo, debo ir a curar de mis heridas-ahora ya no hablaba de las de su rostro.

-te dije que esperaras mocoso de mierda-le tomo muy fuerte de la mano y lo acerco hasta el-yo curare tus heridas, quieras o no-a pesar de ser más bajito que Eren se las arregló para colocar de forma peligrosa su rostro frente al del sonrosado joven-tienes suerte de que esta pequeña laguna tiene lirios de agua-

-¿hugh? ¿Por qué?-pregunto con su rostro aún muy junto al del príncipe y muy sonrosado.

-mi madre solía usarlas para curar mis heridas o eso creía yo, ahora cállate y soporta lo más que puedas-dijo alejando su rostro del abochornado joven.

Levi preparo los pétalos de tan hermosa flores, quito la telita más suave, la desprendió con tal delicadeza que no parecía ser esa persona tan ruda y amargada que Eren conoció, la mojo con una gota que delicadamente saco del lago y la coloco en la mejilla del oji verde, en un comienzo le ardió, pero luego sintió la frescura de aquel parche y así continuo con el resto del rostro del castaño, se sentía extraño aun cuando curo sus heridas, todavía sentía que le debía algo a su mocoso, el sol comenzó a ocultarse y Levi se alejó de Eren, no quería estar junto a él, el recordar lo idiota que había sido esa tarde le remordía en su mente.

-se cómo te sientes hermano-dijo Jean

-¿?-no supo que decir solo quería golpear a la luciérnaga

-no temas pequeñín, no le diremos nada a tu amiguito-agrego Hanji

-¿pero qué demonios dicen?-respondió en forma de pregunta, si ya se sentía mal, sin duda estos dos lo harían sentirse peor.

-no hay que ser adivinos de que sientes algo hacia el cara de niña-replico Jean-se lo difícil que es estar lejos y a la vez tan cerca de la persona que amas, ¡ahí cuanto extraño a Marco!-respondió

-si amiguito sabemos que quieres a Eren-agrego Hanji riendo

-no sé de qué mierda están hablando, no valla a escuchar ese mocoso y se haga falsas esperanzas-respondió igual de amargado, aunque en realidad era el quien se hacía falsas esperanzas con Eren-tsk, que molestos-

-no te preocupes por Erencito, él está sentado en la orilla del lago, no oirá nada de nada-insinuó Hanji señalando a Eren, pero Rivaille no entendió nada-si serás bruto hijo de tu mamá, o ¿no entiendes las señas?-

-¿a quién le dices bruto? Fenómeno de circo y ni creas que hare algo de lo que propongan ustedes dos, par de adefesios-respondió fastidiado.

:::::

:::::

-genial ¿Cómo es que le he hecho caso a ese par?-preguntaba al cielo

-Fácil, pues porque yo escribo esta historia-

-¿y tú quien carajos eres?-me pregunta fastidiado y con cara de querer golpearme

-etto yo, yo…. Soy tu conciencia-respondo mirando hacia todos lados

-tsk, no me hagas reír, yo no tengo una conciencia tan fea-respondió burlándose de mi

-como si tú estuvieras tan bonito-reí como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿ahora me dirás la verdad mo-co-sa?-regaño-dime quien eres-

-yo soy quien escribe tu historia-pff fácil

-entonces si tú eres quien escribe esto devuélveme a mi forma humana-me ordenó

-eso no puedo hacerlo, solo Mamá Christa lo hace, yo solo escribo-ya no sé qué decir

-¿Cómo que no puedes si tu escribes esto?-mejor me devuelvo donde estaba, me está dando miedito-oi aún no termino de preguntarte vuelve aquí mocosa insolente, vuelve aquí y ayúdame con esto-ordenó nuevamente

-adiooooss Levi te veo al final de la historia-ahora vuelvo a mi rol de narradora, vaya que da miedo, será pequeño pero gruñón.

Volviendo donde me quede, Levi estaba construyendo una especie de balsa, se veía bonita con varios detalles delicados, era como si fuese a dar un paseo a una dama, la hoja del lirio servía como un pequeño bote, y la flor la acomodo de tal manera que parecía un asiento, a pesar de que sus herramientas eran precarias, le dio unos detalles tan delicados, que conquistarían a cualquiera, cuando la vio terminada como pudo la llevo a la orilla, se dirijo hasta Eren quien estaba cabiz baja a causa del supuesto desprecio de Rivaille, estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento, que dio un leve salto al sentir el brazo del mayor que caía pesadamente en su hombro.

-oi niño ¿me odias?-pregunto-no es que me importe-

-si es por lo de hace un rato, no fue mi intención causarle esa impresión, después de todo usted ayudo con las heridas en mi rostro-esta vez decía lo que sentía, pero no todo.

-moc…. Eren, ven conmigo y cierra tus ojos-propuso

-¿Qué cierre los ojos? Y ¿si usted vuelve a dejarme caer?-pregunto asustado

-te prometo que esta vez no lo hare-respondió

-¿habla usted enserio?-volvió a preguntar

-¿acaso tengo cara de bromear?-pregunto de vuelta

-no, pero….-no terminó de hablar

-pero nada y acompáñame-le tomo la mano al oji verde volviendo a sentir esa corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda

Mientras tanto que Eren sentía aquella calidez que sentía cuando su madre le tomaba la mano-Sr Levi, Sr Levi me está jalando muy fuerte la mano-se quejó-

-no te quejes, si tampoco lo hago tan fuerte-respondió

-pero Sr aun no me repongo de la caída de hace un rato-desvió su mirada avergonzado y preparándose psicológicamente para recibir un regaño de Rivaille.

Pero no fue así, se podría decir que se le vio ablandar su expresión, no estaba molesto, estaba algo arrepentido de su actitud con el mocoso, ¿arrepentido? ¿El? Pensaba, tal vez solo era su imaginación la que le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Una vez llegaron a la orilla y obviamente Eren con los ojos cerrados y tomado de la mano de Rivaille, se sentía algo intranquilo, pues como no podía ver las expresiones de su acompañante temía lo peor y aunque este lo prometió, aun pensaba que por ser muy molesto y ruidoso lo tiraría hasta el fondo del lago, pero no fue así, suavemente y con un tono relajado de su voz le pidió que abriera los ojos, dejando así ver a Eren la sorpresa que le tenía, hiso el ademan característico de un caballero que cede el paso a una dama, el castaño ni se dio cuenta de aquel movimiento, el momento era mágico, las luciérnagas alumbraban todo el lago, Marco brillaba más que nunca, pues según Jean él se encargaría de la ambientación y vaya que lo logro, el oji gris estaba satisfecho de aquello, solo faltaba ver el trabajo del fenómeno, perdón de Hanji, ella se encargaría de la música, para lo cual junto a unos cuantos grillos que cantaban coordinadamente, una suave tonada se dejó oír, la trompeta de Hanji era de lo más armoniosa, lo cual aumento el romanticismo, ahora si no tenía nada que decir del par de dementes, ayudo al joven oji verde a subir, el cual tímidamente le cedió su mano.

-Esto es hermoso Sr. Rivaille-dijo maravillado

-Eren, yo-quería decirlo pero no pudo

-Sr. Rivaille gracias-agrego besando la mejilla del contrario-jamás nadie ha sido tan…. Considerado conmigo-

-de nada, es más para compensar mi conducta reprobable de esta mañana-respondió tratando de sonar sereno

-"**_oh! Es tan solo por eso"-_**pensó para si un tanto deprimido-descuide usted curo mis heridas, no tenía por qué molestarse-suspiro pesado y desvío su mirada de la de Rivaille.

Este se dio cuenta de que Eren estaba preocupado por algo, o tal vez, pero solo tal vez seguía resentido con él por su actitud tan bruta, de pronto sintió un bulto que se acomodaba junto a él, un calor que no era el suyo, de forma disimulada miro hacia su costado y se encontró con la imagen más bella, su mocoso se quedó dormido, de seguro a la mañana siguiente lo torturaría por tocarlo sin su permiso, pero por ahora se lo permitía, lo acomodo mejor junto a él, paso su brazo por detrás del cuello de Eren y también como por obra de magia se durmió abrazado del castaño, poco le importo que la corriente los llevara a otro lugar desconocido, mientras estuviera con Eren cualquier lugar le resultaba bien, Hanji y Jean que observaban a una distancia prudente, guiaron aquel improvisado bote, en el agua el camino se hacía más corto, por lo cual llegar con Mama Christa fue cosa de una noche.

Por la mañana Rivaille pesadamente abrió sus ojos, miro hacia su costado y se dio cuenta que lo de la noche anterior no fue un sueño, Eren seguía junto a él, después de unos minutos este también se despertó, ambos se miraron a los ojos, no tenían que pronunciar palabra alguna para saber lo que pensaba el otro, juntaron un poco más sus rostros estirando sus labios, de seguro ninguno tenía premeditado lo que harían, seguían el romanticismo de despertar juntos, estaban con el aura perfecta, ya podían sentir la respiración del otro, la calidez de los rostros se hacía más intensa, estaban seguros de que ese sería el beso perfecto, algo que jamás olvidarían en sus vidas.

-Eren, yo te-susurraba ya casi contra los labios del otro

-Sr. Rivaille yo…..-respondió de la misma forma

-solo dime Levi-esta vez sí que no lo dejaría ir

Cuando ya casi estaban totalmente juntos, de la nada aprecio una mariposa, de ojos azules, unos cabellos dorados, perecía más un ángel que una mariposa.

-oh! Son ustedes Mamá Christa los está esperando-dijo rompiendo la magia del momento

-tsk, que molesto-y realmente estaba molesto, por primera vez daría un beso cargado de amor y no de lujuria-¿Quién demonios eres?-

-yo…. yo soy Armin Arlelt, ayudante personal de Mamá Christa-respondió algo intimidado, sabía que algo había interrumpido

Levi volvió a voltear hacia Eren, el cual estaba sonrojado a mas no poder.

Continuara…..

**_gracias por leer espero le haya gustado, espero sus reviews, recibo toda sugerencia, me ayudarian a saber en que debo mejorar y que agregar, espero estén bien_**

**_ bye bye_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola he vuelto, aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo_**

**_Créditos a Hajime Isayama Creador de SnK Espero les guste n.n_**

Capítulo 5:

-oh! Disculpen, creo que interrumpí algo-agrego tímidamente el rubio

-¡valla!, hasta que por fin te das cuenta de aquello-bufo molesto

-señor Rivaille, no es para tanto, Armin descuida no has interrumpido nada de importancia-le reconforto Eren, regalándole una sonrisa

-¿nada de importancia? ¿Está usted seguro de eso?-pregunto temerosamente

-si-respondió alegremente

-tsk-fue lo único que pronuncio-_pero que mocoso más despistado, ¿Cómo no va a ser algo importante? Pero ya vera cuando recupere mi forma, no podrá caminar en una semana, ¿hugh? ¿Pero qué carajo estoy pensando? Maldito mocoso, ya vera-_pensó para si-¡oi! Armin, ¿así te llamas cierto?-

-s si-respondió

-guíanos hasta mamá Christa-ordeno como si de un subordinado se tratase

-eso era lo que quería decirles, mamá Christa me envió por ustedes, las estrellas le dijeron que vendría una pareja por ayuda-

-¿p pareja?-de seguro no hablaba de ellos-etto debe ser un error él y yo no somos pareja, siquiera sé si le gusto-

-tsk, seguro es un error-agrego el oji gris, aunque no le molesto que dijeran que el castaño era suyo

-no, no, no es un error, ¿usted es el Sr. Levi Rivaille príncipe de Maldonia?-pregunto ya más seguro-y usted ¿es la Srta. Eren Jaeger no es así?-volvió a preguntar mirando hacia el castaño

-si yo soy aquel que nombraste-respondió de buena forma

-si me llamo Eren, pero hay un pequeño detalle, ¡YO NO SOY UNA CHICA!-reclamo el joven castaño

-¿hugh? A mí no me lo parece, o solo fue un error de mamá Christa-dijo rascándose la cabeza

-mmm…. Entonces que estamos esperando-agrego Rivaille

Para suerte de Eren, Rivaille esta vez no continúo con su jueguito de molestarlo, así como lo hacía cada vez que le preguntaban si era una chica, eso fue bastante extraño para Eren pues el más bajito no pronuncio una sola palabra mientras caminaban, no le miro como lo hacía siempre, eso le dio a suponer que estaba molesto, pero ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Si él no había hecho nada, aun, lo miro una y otra vez para saber si estaba molesto, pero nada, no lo miraba de vuelta, siquiera para amenazarlo con la mirada, se acercó al oji gris con la intención de tocar un poco la mano de este, pero nada tampoco, solo lo ignoraba, por su parte Rivaille parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió las miradas de Eren ni el toque a su mano, de verdad que el castaño lo ha embobado, jamás sintió con una mujer lo que siente con el joven castaño, cuando lo tiene cerca su mundo deja de ser amargura y se siente ¿Feliz?, si feliz, no quiere alejarse de él, pero las cosas deben ir por ese rumbo, si quiere ayudarlo debe casarse con Petra, además de no estar seguro de que el muchacho le corresponda, sentía lastima por sí mismo, pero consideraba esto como un castigo por haber jugado con tantas mujeres, haberlas ilusionado y luego tirarlas como quien tira un pañuelo a la basura, ahora es a el mismo es quien se ilusiona y está a punto de ser tirado a la basura, miro a Eren y lo vio pensativo y algo le extraño, Eren estaba sonrojado, quizás que cosa pensaba o en quien, un sinfín de cosas pasaron por su mente, incluso pensó que Eren ya tenía en quien pensar, alguien que robaba cada segundo del castaño.

-Sr. Rivaille, ¿Sr. Rivaille?-pregunto el rubio tratando de llamar la atención de Levi

-¿hugh?-pregunto confundido

-es necesario que le diga a Eren que venga hasta usted, debemos continuar-agrego

-tsk, voy a buscarlo-respondió irritado, ni el sabia por que se había molestado ahora

Mientras tanto Eren:

-_¿Qué puedo hacer, no me mira ni me toma en cuenta?-_pensó decaído-_tal vez si yo… no, no debo-_

-Eren, Eeeeren-alego una vocecilla conocida

-¿hugh?-pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos

-valla ahora no solo se ve como una niña, sino hasta que se queda pensando como una, vamos admítelo eres mujer-agrego

-ja pero mira quien lo dice, el que tiene cara de caballo-respondió

-hey! Ya no lo molestes más Jean, y tu Eren admite que te gusta el enano gruñón-agrego Hanji que escucho la rencilla

-no…. Como cree Srta. Hanji, aunque así fuera el jamás querría estar con un mocoso como yo-dijo algo triste y en verdad le dolía pensar eso.

-tu rostro es un poema querido Eren-añadió Hanji-Jean tu hablaras esta noche con el gruñón-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?-reclamó el mencionado

-pues… porque… porque si-titubeó el caimán mirando luciérnaga

-¿y por qué no vas tú?-Preguntando la luciérnaga mirando a Hanji-esta noche he quedado con Marco-

-porque no estoy tan demente como para ir amonestar al enano gruñón-rio a carcajadas-además puedes ir con marco-

-jajaja ¿por eso me mandas a mí?-Preguntó derrotado-sino me queda de otra tendré que ir, por suerte Marco acepto ir-

-Srta. Hanji aún estoy aquí-dijo bajito-no es necesario que intervengan, pero gracias-les sonrió

-descuida Eren-dijo Hanji guiñando su ojo derecho-ahora vuelve con el "Sr. Rivaille"-

-¡oi Eren! Ven aquí-en realidad quiso decir-_no te alejes de mi-_

-enseguida voy Sr. Rivaille-le sonrió-Srta. Hanji, Jean no debieran hacerlo-

-hey mocoso ven pronto que no tengo todo el día-regaño nuevamente

-lo digo enserio no deberían-fue lo último que dijo antes de correr hasta Levi, que lo esperaba con una mirada de celos-¿Sr. Rivaille se encuentra bien?-

-perfectamente-respondió sarcásticamente-no debieras distraerte con ese par, debemos continuar y ya no me digas Sr. Rivaille, solo dime Levi ¿entendido?-

-si Sr…. Digo Levi-dijo regalándole la más bella de las sonrisas, bueno para Levi todo lo que viniera de Eren era bello

-así me gusta, Eren-respondió algo menos molesto

-emmmm…. Siento ser inoportuno, pero….. Mamá Christa nos espera-hablo temerosamente el rubio

Y así nuevamente se encaminaron hacia la sacerdotisa del pantano para que los devolviera a su forma normal, cada paso que daban el pantano ya no parecía un lugar sucio y molesto (para Rivaille), ahora era un campo de flores, de varios colores que llamaron la atención del más joven, en especial una flor, un lirio de color rojo, es extraño encontrar esas flores, por eso Eren la miraba con fascinación, Levi se dio cuenta de eso, quería cortarla para el pero ese no era el momento de estar cortando flores, por lo menos no aun, el paisaje cada vez se hacía más agradable, en la orilla del camino unos grandes árboles adornados con enredaderas con flores blancas, el verde pasto se contrastaba con flores de color amarillo y de vez en cuando una azules se asomaban y como era de suponerse Eren aun las miraba embobado y con la mirada pidiendo por favor que alguien le cortara unas cuantas y ese alguien era Levi, pero este le devolvía las miradas queriendo decir "luego corto flores para ti" o eso creía el castaño, algo irreal y poco posible, continuaron caminando por ese paisaje sacado de un cuento de hadas, el camino era siempre recto y largo, hasta que a lo lejos se divisó un árbol en medio de ese camino, era el más grande de todo el bosque, con su base muy fuerte, parecía tener más de 1000 años, el tronco era muy grueso y rodeado de enredaderas verdes y con flores blancas, la copa del árbol era más grande y frondosa que la de cualquiera y de sus ramas colgaban lianas tejidas con flores violeta, cuando llegaron lograron divisar entre las ramas del árbol un barco, en el cual Armin decía que vivía Mamá Christa.

-Armin veo que tardaste un poco, ¿hubo algún inconveniente?-pregunto una muchacha de cabellos rubios, ojos tan o más azules a los de Armin, piel muy blanca y vestida con una especie de túnica blanca, de mangas muy largas que impedía ver sus manos, como les habían dicho Jean y Hanji mamá Christa parecía un ángel y con un aura amable que les hizo entrar en confianza rápidamente-¡oh! Ustedes deben ser, las estrellas me anunciaron su llegada-

-tsk, vamos al grano, ¿nos vas a ayudar sí o no?-pregunto el gruñón, perdón digo el príncipe Rivaille

-si no fuese así, entonces ¿Por qué mande a mi pequeño ayudante?-agrego

-Levi, ella tiene razón, si no quisiera ayudarnos no hubiese enviado a Armin-agrego Eren logrando que Levi se convenciera del todo

-bien, entonces vengan por aquí, les diré como le pueden hacer para deshacer el hechizo de Smith-sugirió señalando un camino que llevaba a un jardín trasero, luego de pasar por el rededor del árbol llegaron a una especie de chalets, donde les pidió que tomaran asiento en una especie de sofá especial para ellos-bien ahora que están más cómodos les diré que para romper este mal, ustedes deben profundizar sus sentimientos-

-**_mmmm… tal vez no estoy esforzándome lo suficiente para lograr mi sueño, siiii eso hare me esforzare mucho más y así Levi podrá volver a su forma, no dejare que estos sentimientos me distraigan-_**pensó Eren y valla que mal interpreto las palabras de la joven

-**_¿profundizar sentimientos? Eren, él es mi solución, solo debo hablar con el-_**pensó muy para sí Levi

-lo otro que pueden hacer es que una princesa lo bese-agrego Christa

-tsk, no conozco a ninguna princesa, solo a este mocoso que parece una-respondió mirando curiosamente al castaño

-yo si conozco a una-susurro el más joven

-¿conoces una?-pregunto asombrado sin cambiar su expresión seria

-sí, mi amiga Petra Ral fue escogida como la princesa del Mardi Grass-dio un suspiro-¿sirve de algo?-

-por supuesto, el hecho es que sea princesa y ella tiene ya ese título, y será así todo el día del festival-agrego la rubia que se dio cuenta de que Levi no quiere besar a Petra-por el momento lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes es regresarlos a la ciudad, pero preferiría que se quedaran, Marco me aviso que Smith envió a sus secuaces por ustedes, me estaría más tranquila si pasan la noche aquí-

-no hay problema ¿verdad Eren?-respondió Rivaille mirando fijamente a su mocoso

-no, además me siento algo cansado-respondió en medio de un bostezo

-entonces, Armin muéstrales donde dormirán-repuso la rubia con una sonrisa cómplice de la mirada de Levi

::::::

::::::

-¡esto debe ser una broma!-grito Eren-vamos Armin dime que es una broma-

-no joven Eren, así lo ordeno mamá Christa-respondió mirando al oji gris

-¡oi, Eren! No es para alarmarse, actúas como si jamás hubieses dormido con alguien más-

-de hecho, jamás me he visto en la obligación de compartir mi cama-respondió sonrojado

Continuara….

_**gracias por leer espero le haya gustado, espero sus reviews, recibo toda sugerencia, me ayudarian a saber en que debo mejorar y que agregar, espero estén bien.**_

_** bye bye**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola he vuelto, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo**_

_**Créditos a Hajime Isayama Creador de SnK Espero les guste n.n**_

_**ya queda menos D: pero creo que hare un extra :D**_

-¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA!-grito Eren-vamos Armin dime que es una broma-

-no joven Eren, así lo ordeno mamá Christa-respondió mirando al oji gris

-¡oi, Eren! No es para alarmarse, actúas como si jamás hubieses dormido con alguien más-

-de hecho, jamás me he visto en la obligación de compartir mi cama-respondió sonrojado

-esto debe ser una broma-respondió Levi concordando con el oji verde

-ya les explique que fueron ordenes de mamá Christa, nosotros solo cumplimos con ello-repito temerosamente

-¡HEY ARMIN! ¿Tienes problemas con nuestros invitados?-

Al igual que Armin de la nada apareció una serpiente, era de un extraño color café claro con algunas marcas en el rostro que se asemejaban a pecas, de seguro era única en su especie, miro de forma aterradora a quienes se encontraban con el rubio, esta vez no fue Eren quien se escondió por su cuenta tras el oji gris, no, era algo increíble pero Levi por su cuenta lo hizo para atrás con uno de sus brazos, no le había gustado para nada la mirada que aquel animal le había lanzado el castaño.

-descuida, no hay problema alguno-respondió-¿Ymir no deberías estar junto a mamá Christa?-pregunto de vuelta

-ha entrado a darse un baño y me ha dicho que me quedase afuera-hizo un puchero-que injusto siempre estoy con ella en todos lados-

-vamos Ymir este no es el momento para discutir eso, menos aquí con ellos presentes-le regaño

-si tienes razón, Armin ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto al ver como uno de los invitados se ponía a la defensiva con el otro detrás de el

-e-ellos son las personas que mamá Christa estaba esperando, así que está prohibido comerlos o condimentarlos, aunque sea de broma-respondió algo molesto

-sí, lo se Armin, no los comeré, condimentare o amenazare-respondió de forma burlona-lo prometo-

-así me gusta, ahora debemos retirarnos. Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar-dijo guiñando uno de sus azules ojos a Ymir-siéntanse cómodos-les sonrió-nosotros nos retiramos-

-oh! Si, si nos vamos-dijo Ymir sarcásticamente

Pasaron 5, 10 minutos de que Armin e Ymir les dejaron solos y nadie dijo nada, no había nada que decir, según Eren ya todo lo había dicho Christa, tenía que poner más de su parte, según Rivaille tenía que confesarse con Eren a la de ya, hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas con él y si lo ha estado no pasaban ni 5 minutos y alguien aparecía y arruinaba todo, pero esta vez ni eso paso, estaban totalmente solos, nadie que los molestara, la perfecta ocasión para atacarlo, digo hablarle, quería abrazarlo, besarlo y muchas otras cosas más, tantas que se llegó a cuestionar si tendría el suficiente autocontrol esa noche, también se cuestionaba su sentir, jamás en su vida había querido a alguien que no fuese su madre o su padre, es más jamás se ha enamorado, jamás ha sentido por otro hombre lo que siente por Eren, él nunca tuvo esa inclinación, pero ¿Por qué ahora? Y justo con ese mocoso, eso sí lo sabía, solo porque su físico era como el de una quinceañera, por sus orbes verdes que lo hipnotizaban cada vez que lo miraba directo a los ojos, aquella piel tostada que lucía suave, aquella inocencia que demostraba con cada acto, cada palabra, cada sonrisa, todo lo enloquecía y si el castaño salía virgen esa noche sería un gran milagro; de la nada Eren sintió un escalofrió y una intensa mirada, inmediatamente volteo y se encontró con un Rivaille algo distraído, inmerso en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Esa era la gran pregunta, ¿Qué estaba pensado Levi? Un gran misterio para él, quería romper el incómodo silencio que los separaba, además de la cama, hacia unos minutos Rivaille la rodeo tomando posesión de uno de los lados, continuando con el castaño, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar, de forma inconsciente se lanzó de espaldas sobre su lado de la cama, esto llamo la atención de su compañero que le imito, quedando junto al castaño de forma invertida, aun no se decían nada, sus miradas se conectaron por un momento solo hasta que Rivaille rompió aquel silencio:

-nos iremos mañana por la mañana, te recomendaría que te durmieras temprano-le dijo aun mirándolo a los ojos

-emmmm, tiene razón Sr. Rivaille, digo Levi-le respondió aun mirándolo

-espero y me hagas caso-agregó

-pero, Levi ¿tú no te dormirás aun?-pregunto nervioso

-aún es muy temprano para mí-le respondió muy serio

-¿eso quiere decir que esperara a que me duerma?-volvió a preguntar muy apenado, le daba un tanto de vergüenza que Levi le viera dormir, o que le hiciese algo mientras estaba dormido

-tsk, si lo quieres así, me quedo, tenía planeado salir un momento mientras te dormías, pero me puedo quedar si así lo quieres-Eren juraría que sintió calidez dentro de esa gélida mirada

-Levi-susurro el joven

-¿hugh? ¿Quieres algo?-respondió aún más serio

-emmmm…. No nada, es solo que no me siento cómodo con usted, digo contigo aquí recostado junto a mí-respondió bajito, de veras que estaba incomodo, incluso cerro los ojos, pensaba que si no lo veía no estaba

-OK! Como quieras, vuelvo más tarde-dicho eso salió del lugar

Eren le vio salir y dio un suspiro pesado, la había regado, en realidad quería que él se quedara así un momento más, estaba decidido a luchar aún más fuerte por su sueño, en el que ahora Levi se encontraba, pero lo primero es lo primero, su restaurante, luego vería como continuar con la siguiente fase de su sueño, aún estaba temeroso de cómo alguien como Rivaille le viera con ojos de amante y no de un adulto amargado, debía cambiar y mostrarse maduro en frente del oji gris, pero, ¿si él no le quería?, se esforzaría en vano, no, se arriesgaría, pues si Levi no lo tomaba en cuenta, tendría su local, su madre y a Mikasa que le quería lo suficiente para no dejarlo solo, además estaba Petra ella jamás lo dejaría, aunque lo vistiera de mujer.

-es extraño aún es muy temprano y ya tengo sueño-dijo en un gran bostezo-debería dormir, Levi dijo que nos iríamos temprano por la mañana, de seguro sería una molestia para el si me quedara dormido-agrego cabiz baja-kyaaa que estoy pensando, ¿desde cuándo él se volvió parte de mis sueños?-se sonrojo y como si alguien lo viera se cubrió el rostro-¿Cómo es que...? si yo no…. Lo normal es…. Y todos quieren que Petra y yo, pero ella prefiere al príncipe, ahora que lo pienso, no puedo competir con ella, de seguro tiene planeado casarse con ella y tener muchos hijos, eso es algo que no podría darle-dio otro bostezo-creo que mejor me duermo y ya no me hago sentir mal a mí mismo-

Se acomodó bajo las cobijas de la pequeña cama, en cuanto coloco su cabeza en la almohada sus ojos se sintieron pesados hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, el jamás hubiese dormid en otra cama que no fuera la suya, pero se sintió tan calmado, que nada le costó dormirse, incluso se la había olvidado el pequeño detalle que dentro de un par de horas tendría compañero de cama.

Levi salió de la habitación con molestia, no quería dejar ni un instante al mocoso, pero sentía que algo estaba haciendo mal, sentía que el mismo Eren trataba de alejarlo cada vez que podía, llego hasta la orilla de una especie de lago donde estaba tranquilamente revoloteando Jean, quien por un momento se libró de Hanji, se dio cuenta que Rivaille estaba sentándose en la orilla y con cara de pocos amigos, era como si estuviera más molesto de lo normal, decidido se acercó cautelosamente cuidando su integridad física, le miro detenidamente, ahora que estaba más cerca se dio cuenta de que la cara no era de pocos amigos, por primera vez desde que lo conoció pudo ver en él una mirada débil, ya no era seria ni fría,, lo que sea que le esté afectando debe ser algo muy malo para ponerlo así, se sentó en una ramita que quedaba justo en frente del rostro del oji gris , le miro fijo, muy fijo y dedujo que los que le atormentaba era amor, ¿amor?, si, amor él lo sabía, solo con ver como Levi trataba al castaño , la forma posesiva con la cual lo traía junto así, en un comienzo era tan solo por sentirse culpable, ya que si el no hubiese obligado a Eren a besarlo no estaría en estas circunstancias.

-admítelo, estás enamorado-dijo la luciérnaga

-tsk, ¿y tú qué sabes sobre estar enamorado?-pregunto molesto, odiaba que el cara de caballo tuviera razón

-lo suficiente como para notar que su alteza lo está y que es eso lo que le afecta-agregó

-tsk-chasqueo la lengua y le miro

-sabes, yo al igual que tú me enamore, claro está, Marco lo era todo para mi así que se lo que se siente tener que alejarse forzosamente de quien amas-suspiró

-oh! Pero que conmovedor-dijo sarcásticamente

-jajaja ja, si me permite darle un consejo Sr. Rivaille, dígale lo que siente antes de llegar con Petra, o se arrepentirá toda su vida de no hacerlo, y si no lo hace usted lo hare con Hanji y ahí no le gustara el resultado-dijo de forma burlona

-¿y si lo pierdo? ¿Y si me dice que no soy su tipo o que no tiene esa inclinación? ¿Qué hare entonces?-pregunto

-entonces le dices y ya-suspiro pesado, sabía que sería difícil de convencer-si no le dices jamás sabrás lo que el cara de niña siente por ti, pero ten cuidado, últimamente ese chiquillo anda demasiado sensible, así que debes ser considerado al momento de confesarle tus sentimientos y sobre todo tienes que sonreírle más-lo último que dijo le cayó a Levi como un balde de agua fría

-¿sonreír yo? Ni en sus mejores sueños-dijo molesto y de forma burlona

-bueno si quieres que el muchacho salga corriendo, haz lo que quieras-concluyo e hiso un ademan de que se iba

-tsk, ¿Qué más debo hacer?-se rindió, de verdad que no quería que su castaño tan preciado se le fuera

-emmmm…. Primero cambiar tu cara de pocos amigos, ya te he dicho que ese niño anda muy sensible, ¿estás seguro que cuando lo conociste era chico?-pregunto Jean con cara que no es de caballo, era más de curioso

-¿Por qué?-bufo molesto

-no, es solo que, actúa como una chica que está en pleno pe…-no alcanzo a terminar pues Levi le miro de forma amenazadora, el aura de Levi de por si era mala pero había pasado de gruñón a asesino en tan solo un segundo.

-tsk, tu vida depende de que no termines esa frase-sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero no Eren era un chico, que se vistiera como un joven quinceañera es otro cuento

-está bien, está bien, no lo hare, pero lo que tienes que hacer es lo siguiente…-comenzó a relatarle al oído su magnífica forma para que el oji gris se confesara sin que Eren saliese corriendo o se pusiera a llorar.

:::::

:::::

-mansión Ral ¿Quién es?-dijo la voz por el citofono de la entrada

-Carla Jaeger, la Srta. Petra me ha citado-respondió la mujer con voz decaída

-oh! Sra. Carla la Srta. Ral la espera, adelante puede continuar-respondió eufóricamente

-gracias-dicho eso el gran portón de la entrada se abrió dejando pasar a la cabiz baja mujer

Una vez dentro de la gran casona, Carla se dirigió directamente a la habitación de la joven castaña, con algo de nostalgia dejo caer una lágrimas, no hacía mucho había estado con su hijo caminando de la mano por aquel lugar, aun podía escuchar las risitas de los niños jugando por las escaleras y regañándoles para que no lo hicieran, sonrió notoriamente al recordar las expresiones de los infantes, cuando Petra obligaba a Eren meterse en uno de sus tantos vestidos, o la vez en que lo obligo a besar su sapo de felpa, esa vez fue algo cómica, pues había llevado consigo a Mikasa, la cual se enojó bastante cuando Petra hizo aquello, sumida en sus pensamiento no pudo darse cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de la joven Ral, la cual durante estos años que le servía a su familia aprendió a quererla como una más de sus hijos, toco la blanca puerta, nadie le respondió, eso era señal de que la muchacha aun dormía, por suerte Petra jamás cerraba la puerta así que podía entrar libremente, lo que vio no se lo espero, la joven ojos de miel, estaba plantada frente al espejo, muy sumida en sus pensamientos, algo en común que tenían, lentamente se acercó hasta la mesita de noche de la joven y tomo el cepillo para el pelo, se acercó lentamente, cuando esta acaricio el cabello castaño claro, saco a Petra de sus pensamientos, volteo para ver mejor a aquella carismática mujer, le sonrió forzadamente, por un lado estaba feliz por estar cada día con el que se suponía era el príncipe Levi, pero por otro lado estaba preocupada por su compañero de juegos y confidente, ya hacían 3 días que Eren repentinamente había desaparecido, nadie entendía aun las razones por las cuales pudo escapar, o las razones que tuvieran quienes se lo llevaron.

-van 3 días-por fin hablo, rompiendo el silencio que desde hace rato tenia para con Carla

-sí, y aun no sabemos nada de el-respondió decaída-pero, sé que volverá, Eren es inteligente-

-eso lo sé muy bien-suspiro-lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué se fue?-

-mi hijo es así cuando tiene un problema tiende a alejarse y luego viene y lo enfrenta sin temores-respondió calmadamente

-mañana es el festival del Mardi Grass-guardo silencio y agrego-la he llamado por que usted es la única capaz de hacer algo que me quede bien, además así nos olvidamos un poco de esto, estoy segura de que Eren volverá y tendrá que danos muchas explicaciones-le sonrió de forma cálida

Aquella sonrisa sirvió para alejar a Carla de su angustia y comenzar así a confeccionar un vestido que dejara a todos boquie abiertos.

:::::

:::::

-ummmmmm, ¿ya es de mañana?-se preguntó frotando sus ojos de esmeralda-me pregunto si habrá dormido Levi-se dijo nuevamente con la mirada pegada a la pared-no le sentí llegar-esta vez volteo hacia el lado que le correspondería estar y claro ahí estaba con su fría mirada puesta en el

-hola-saludo de forma burlona sabía que el mocoso se alteraría, su rostro lo delataba

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos

-vamos no es para que te pongas así, no te hare nada-dijo-por el momento-eso ultimo lo susurro-_ese bicharraco tenía razón, está muy sensible-_pensó para si-vamos es hora de levantarse, debemos partir en un rato mas, ya que si viajamos por agua será mas rápido y solo nos tomara un día, ¿queremos llegar antes de que termine ese festival, cierto?-

-s si-respondió levantándose a conjunto con su compañero

Continuara….

**_gracias por leer espero le haya gustado, espero sus reviews, recibo toda sugerencia, me ayudarian a saber en que debo mejorar y que agregar, espero estén bien._**

**_bye bye_**


End file.
